Wikigrounds:Article Standards
These are the guidelines for Wikigrounds article standards. This is a loose framework for what we here at Wikigrounds are looking for. Generalized article standards 1. We would like articles to be thorough and informative. We want people to feel like its worth coming here and worth supporting this wiki when they get here. If they are all like this: "Maus is one of the moderators on the Newgrounds BBS. She is one of the most videlly known mods. She has earner the scorn of many by locking topics and banning many users. Maus is a known lesbian, and has done drugs on several occasions (Said so herself) Recently Maus has changed her profile gender to unspecified thus confusing new users who have never seen a picture of her." (NOTE: Maus is no longer a moderator so her page has been deleted.) The more serious people will leave quickly and only the trolls would be left. This article has a lot of opinion without facts or ref/links to prove them true. A certain ammount of unusual information will bring people here and make them feel that Wikigrounds actually has more info than just looking on someone's user page etc., however something like drug use, without a definate ref/link would be removed immediately as a personal accusation. Also, the article is too short, and does not provide much real information. 2. Articles are MUCH BETTER with pictures; especially articles about people- if a pic is available please use one. Example: In an article about the Clock Crew, there should be examples and pictures to show people the Clock Crew. Remember, a picture is worth a thousand words. 3. Articles have to have a NEUTRAL POINT OF VIEW. This is an ABSOLUTE MUST. If the admin here do not keep very strict on this we will be over-run once arguments start, whereas if people make an honest attempt to be fair to everyone, most people will respect it. 4. Articles, of course, have to be relevant to Newgrounds. That's a given. If you write an article about, say another web site, without STATING why it is relevent, with refs/links it will be removed. 5. Some information has to be verified, such as SevenStar's child porn incident or Maus' sexuality, even if it well known. Post a list of links to guide the reader to relevant sources. We have to think about such things as legal standards here and people's personal rights, when it comes to serious stuff. If in doubt we will remove first, then maybe even start warning people- use ref/links, we won't have time to go looking ourselves. 6. Articles also have to be semi-serious, non-derisive, and reasonably well-written. We're not looking for Wikipedia standards, but we'd like a bit of neatness- We are writing factual information and people take it more seriously if it is reasonably well presented. 7. Rules and guidelines should follow those of Wikipedia unless stated otherwise. "Crap" articles Articles tagged with the "crap" template are seriously lacking in information, neatness, and/or maturity; they are not really suitable for Wikigrounds. Such articles are found here and criteria is based upon several factors: # Grammar # Prose # Formality (you can't write "so, yeah, the Clock Crew blah blah blah....whatever" because that's not necessary) # Maturity (did a 5 year old write it?) # Neatness # Thoroughness See also Wikigrounds:Rules Category:Wikigrounds policies